


Tea Time

by InfinitySatan



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottomcest, Brother/Brother Incest, Fingerfucking, Gay, Hand Jobs, Impromptu Sex, Incest, John!Nigel, M/M, Nigel was just supposed to make iced tea, Rob!Nick, Sex, Sibling Incest, Surprise Kissing, You gotta fuck sometimes, and BAM, bottom!nick, top!nigel, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySatan/pseuds/InfinitySatan
Summary: Nigel was just supposed to make some iced tea to help his brother out a bit on a hot summer's day. Things quickly took a very interesting turn when Nigel slipped an ice cube under his brother's shirt.
Relationships: Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!)/Nigel Bottom, Nick Bottom/Nigel Bottom
Kudos: 8





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from a generator I found online.

The hot summer sun beat down on Nick and Nigel as they relaxed outside their small home. It was pretty much record heat, and oh boy were they feeling it, especially Nick. He was practically sweating through his shirt, to the point where he had contemplated just taking it off all together, but he couldn’t bring himself to just yet. He didn’t wanna _completely_ strip down, at least not right now, not outside. He could technically just go back inside and strip down to nothing, but that would mean no sun, which his pale skin desperately needed.

His younger brother shot him a worried look. He could tell he was uncomfortable. Sure, he was too, but he was perspiring much less than Nick had been. All they wanted to do was just relax on a nice hot summer's day, but instead all they got to do was suffer under the unforgiving sun. It was nearly unbearable, and Nick had made it loud and clear to Nigel that he was not happy.

After a long while, Nigel stood from his chair and walked back into the house, heading towards the kitchen. Nick turned his head back to face him, seeing his brother begin to prepare something.

It was iced tea, of all things. Not that he was complaining; if anything, he was looking forward to some. A nice, refreshing drink to help him through this tough weather would be wonderful, he thought. Within a minute or two, Nigel was on his way back outside, holding two glasses, one in each hand. He managed to open the door after a bit of struggling, then placing his own cup down on an outdoor counter.

As he held Nick's drink in his hand, an idea struck him. An odd idea, for sure, but still an idea nonetheless. A silly grin spread across his face as he proceeded to walk up behind Nick, pluck an ice cube out of his drink, and slowly slip it under his unsuspecting brother's shirt.

Nick yelped at the sudden cold sensation. He wanted to pull it out from under his shirt but he couldn't muster up the strength to. All he could do was sit there, feeling the ice melt on his skin at a painstakingly slow pace. Nigel took to placing Nick's drink on the same counter his was on, then resting his chin on Nick's head.

"H-How's that coolin' you off?" He questioned jokingly.

Nick groaned, squirming a bit in his seat as he made a desperate attempt to reply. All that would come out were strange, almost sensual noises. Moans, groans, whimpers, gasps, you name it. That was all Nick could manage.

Nigel lifted his head away, taking a couple steps back. Dammit, was _t_ _his_ really turning him on? Just some noises Nick's making, because of a stupid ice cube he put in his shirt? He could tell he was blushing, and he hated that. Why did every little thing manage to get him flustered? This was all his fault, anyways. Had no one to blame other than himself.

While his mind raced, he had completely missed Nick getting up and shucking off his shirt. Once he finally snapped out of his daze, his eyes shot up to meet Nick's.

His older brother glared at him, annoyed. "Nige, what was _that_ for?"

The other fidgeted with his fingers, searching for a response. "I— I just— I-I dunno I just th-thought it w-would be funny t-to…"

Nigel stopped as he saw Nick's gaze trail down, his face twisting into a flushed, frustrated mess. He was staring at… _That_.

"For God's sake, Nigel! _That_ turned you on?! The fucking ice cube shit?" He asked, unable to look away from the very obvious erection his younger brother had.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't th-think any of this w-would happen, promise!" Nigel quickly replied, tripping over his words slightly.

“You’re a goddamn pervert, Nige, you know that?”

“I—I…”

He rolled his eyes as he walked past his younger brother, grabbing his drink as he made his way inside the house. Nigel was quick to follow, hurriedly making his way in as well. Nick stood in the kitchen, shirt still off and now discarded and hung over one of the chairs. He soon felt a pair of dark brown eyes latch onto him, and he took no time to let Nigel know that he had noticed.

“What?” He said in an accusatory tone.

“N-Nothing…”

“Nigel, you’re a shit liar. What is it?”

Nigel was literally twiddling his thumbs at that point, looking down at the ground in shame. “I-I just… W-Was… W-W-Was wondering if you…”

Nick put his drink back down onto the table, eyes not averting from his sibling. He knew _exactly_ what Nigel wanted, he just enjoyed teasing him until he’d finally spit it out.

“If I could _what_ ~?”

The other man gulped as Nick took another step closer, maybe a little _too close_. Nigel squeaked when he felt a sudden pressure against his groin, almost choking out a moan.

_“Ngh, N-Nick…”_ He whined, face growing warmer as he looked down at his older brother.

“What is it, _Nigey_ ~?”

The other let out a small whimper, shaking a bit in arousal. Of _course_ he had to call him by that little nickname. Nick only continued to push against him, trying to get as many adorable little whines out of him as he could.

Nick was taken by surprise when Nigel grabbed him by the face, pulling him into a needy kiss and shoving his tongue inside his brother’s mouth. Nick gladly let him do so, tilting his head a bit to get a better angle. He now felt himself getting a bit excited too, and it didn’t take long at all for Nigel to take notice. Involuntarily, he bucked his hips, resulting in a loud moan from the both of them. The taller one pulled him closer, continuously grinding their arousals together, whimpering and panting heavily.

“Fuck, _N-Nigel_ …"

Nigel quickly brought themselves over to the bed, plopping Nick down onto it. Within moments, Nick had been stripped down to nothing, Nigel soon following suit to match.

He leaned down, allowing him and his brother’s mouths to meet once more, before trailing his bony fingers along Nick’s ribs and waist, earning a shudder. Pulling away, he directed Nick to flip over so he’d lay flat on his stomach, face buried in his folded arms and his ass still sticking up in the air. His brother began to lick at his entrance, eliciting soft moans out of him as he buried his face deeper. Fuck, his tongue felt _good_ , almost _too_ good, yet he knew that they were only just getting started.

A familiar warmth wrapped around Nick’s length, that being one of Nigel’s hands, stroking it ever so gently, occasionally gripping it a little harder just to tease him a bit more. Nigel pulled away, reaching to a nearby drawer, only to pull out a small, nearly empty bottle of lube.

A shiver ran down Nick’s spine when he felt the cold liquid touch his tender skin. He bit his lip in anticipation, feeling his brother’s slick fingers begin to prod at his hole.

_”Pl-Please…”_  
  
Nigel inserted a digit, already feeling just how tight his sibling was. God, he was gonna have a hell of a time stretching his brother good, and he _knew_ that Nick was looking forward to that too. Not long after, he inserted another, scissoring the two fingers as he gently massaged Nick’s insides. Nick had already been reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess. Those long fingers pumping in and out of him just felt so indescribably good.

A third was coaxed inside, drawing out a loud groan from the older one. “Mmm, _fuck~!_ Nigel, N-Nigel _please_ , please just _fuck me~!_ ”

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out, smirking to himself as he rubbed his length up and down. He got all the way up onto his knees, positioning himself so he’d line up with Nick’s entrance.

He pushed his way in, Nick burying his face in his arms again as Nigel slid all the way to the hilt. As they took a few moments to adjust, Nick was suddenly grabbed by the hair, Nigel yanking his head up.

“Wh— Nige—?”

“I-I want to _hear_ you…”

Nick grumbled, his dick twitching at the words being whispered into his ear. He simply nodded in response, to which, Nigel pulled out, only to roughly thrust back in. Nick practically screamed, feeling his brother go hard on him like that.

_”G-Good boy~”_

He gripped Nick’s hips tightly, laying down a smack on his ass every now and then. Nicholas whimpered, face growing hotter as he was roughly fucked into. Every little movement Nigel made made him feel _so_ good; every second of this was filled with nothing but complete and utter pleasure and bliss. He never wanted it to end, never wanted Nigel to stop, just wanted him to keep going for as long as he possibly could.

An odd noise was punched out of Nick when he was suddenly pulled back, which left Nigel sitting on the floor and his brother in his lap. Nick looked over his shoulder to face him, mumbling to himself a little as he gave him a quizzical expression.

“D-Don’t play dumb, N-Nick…”

The two of them sat there in silence for a bit before Nigel took to grabbing Nick by the hips once more, starting back up the rhythm he had going on previously. After a few moments, the other finally decided to take initiative, sliding up and down along his brother’s shaft himself. Nigel moaned, watching his brother eagerly bounce on his cock, taking it all in so effortlessly. And the noises, oh _God_ the noises Nick made, those only got Nigel off even more. Every little whimper, every little moan, every gasp, grunt, pant, _everything_. It was all so good; _he_ was so good.

Nicholas only continued going through the motions; feeling his brother twitch inside him drove him crazy. He could tell Nigel was getting somewhat close to his release, but he didn’t want the fun to end just yet.

Nigel gasped when Nick suddenly pulled himself off of his dick, only to turn himself around to face him. Nick straddled him, with no hesitation to go back to what they were just doing, except now, he wanted Nigel to _watch_ him. Not just watch him bouncing on his dick, no, but watch his expressions, _see_ just how much he loved getting pounded by his not-so-innocent little brother.

Nigel’s eyes clamped shut as he felt Nick slide down on him again, but his eyes shot back open as Nick began to speak.

_”Look at me, Nigey.”_ He demanded, punctuating his sentence with a soft moan. “Look at your _big brother_ bouncing on your cock.”

His face flushed, eyes locking with the other’s. He could hardly muster a word, all he could do was watch. Watch how Nick’s chest heaved with every pant and moan, how his dick bounced and twitched as he rode him.

“ _God_ , what a _pervert_ ~”

Nick’s words stirred something inside of him, and now, he could feel himself growing closer to his climax. The way Nick spoke to him, in a lower, more serious and assertive tone than normal, gave him tingles all throughout his body.

Nick quickened his pace, readjusting himself so he had more stability. He moved up and down rapidly, trying to aim just at _that_ spot. Once he had finally reached it, he threw his head back and let out a loud moan, followed by a series of gasps and whimpers as he tilted his head back down. He smirked at Nigel as he kept getting drilled into that spot.

“You _love_ fucking your twink brother silly, _don’t you_ ~?”

The two of them saw stars as they came at the same time, Nick making a mess of his brother’s stomach and chest, and Nigel making a mess inside of Nick. His eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he felt himself be filled to the brim. It was pure ecstasy for the both of them, and Nick eventually fell forwards onto Nigel, lying on his chest, in his embrace for what felt like forever.

Nick looked up to Nigel, eyes locking once more. He leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Love you, bro…”

“L-Love you too…”


End file.
